Miivouh
Miivouh is a Toa Khrodak of Shadow from the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. History Matoran Miivouh began life as a prototype Matoran built by the Great Beings. His original name was Mivu. He was an Av-Matoran, and after his construction, and the removal of the Avohkah, he lived in Karda Nui. He left with the rest of the Av-Matoran, but came back after the Great Cataclysm. He lived there in peace as an ore gatherer. The ore was used for anything that needed metal in its construction. He would roam outside the village to find rocks with ore in them, which he would bring back. Death: Like a Great Stone One day, as he was gathering ore on the outermost edges on Karda Nui, he saw a grey toa in a heated battle with four monstrous creatures. As he watched, three of the creatures were torn apart, green gas floating away from their corpses. The final creature, a tall blue warrior with bat wings raised is staff and blasted lightning at the grey Toa. The Toa fell to the ground. Suddenly, as the blue warrior prepared to kill the Toa once and for all, a giant white Rahi swooped out of nowhere, grabbing up the warrior and slapping away. As he passed a cliffside, the creature let loose a scream, louder than any Mivu had ever heard. An avalanche began storming its way down the mountain. Mivi ran to the Toa's limp body, and flung himself across it. Mivu activated his special ability: Quick-Travel. As with all Av-Matoran abilities, it could only be activated when in contact with a Toa. This power allowed him to teleport instantly to anywhere within his range of vision. He then teleported himself and the Toa out of the path of the avalanche. He teleported many more times before he had arrived back at his home village. He managed to call for help and the Village elders before he fainted from exhaustion. Mivu was rested and the Toa’s many injuries tended. A few weeks later, the Toa had almost completely recovered, and was preparing to leave. Before he left, he came to Mivu. He told him the his name was Sarhab, and that the four beings that had been attacking him had been Makuta. He told Mivu how he was a Toa of Iron and how the Makuta had killed all his village and were hunting him. Before he left he gave Mivu a great copper mask. Mivu thought that it must be a keepsake of his past. Soon after Sarhab left was the Naming Day holiday, on which, deserving Matoran would have the spelling of their name changed, increasing the length, while still keeping the same pronunciation. Mivu had his named changed from Mivu to Miivouh to honor his brave rescue of the Toa Sarhab. Battle for Power When the Makuta invaded Karda Nui, Miivouh’s village was one of the first to be invaded. The Makuta cornered him, and released their Shadow Leeches, but did not succeed in turning him to Shadow, though they believed that they had. Miivouh destroyed the Shadow Leeches with small blasts of Light, but changed his color scheme to a darker one. This, combined with a reversed grip on his Power Swords, made the Makuta believe that he had been turned to their side. Once he had tricked him, they let him roam free, and he escaped to the Swamp of Secrets. He briefly encountered Bitil, but the Makuta took no notice of him. He followed Takanuva back to the Shadow Matoran, and when they were returned to their original Light state (though they were still deformed), he used the opportunity to exit his Shadow color scheme, but this time took the guise of a Ta-Matoran, not a Ko-Matoran. After being brought back to Metru Nui, he watched the Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri defend Metru Nui against the Makuta. The Salvation of Shadow When a single Rahkshi flew over the defenses and prepared to land among a nearby group of Matoran, he immediately ran towards the middle of the group, pushing people away and telling them to run. Before he could escape, the Rahkshi landed. Before he could be injured, though, Toa Kopaka piloted the Jetrax T6 directly above and released a rapid fire burst from his Midak Skyblasters. Though this destroyed the Rahkshi, it, unknown to Kopaka, proved harmful to Miivouh. Midak Skyblasters fire spheres of solid light, which are drawn from the light in the environment. Overuse can cause an area to be drained of all its light, turning it to Shadow. The high amount of firing in that one precise spot led to the draining of light from it, and its occupant. Miivouh became a Matoran of Shadow. Unusually, Miivouh recognized what was happening to him and fought it. He managed to keep his mind stable and never let the Shadow take over his mind. But Miivouh knew that he couldn’t stay that way for long. Unfamiliar with the scientific reasoning behind his transformation, he suspected that the Jetrax T6 could reverse it. After visiting the hangar where the vehicle was kept, he discovered that it was no use, and had a mental breakdown. The Toa Nuva found him under the wing of the Jetrax, huddled and crying, but once they saw him he ran. He hid in the Archives, where he, after realizing that his hold on sanity was slipping, decided that he was a danger to all the other Matoran, and decided to commit suicide. He couldn’t find any weapons in his section of the Archives, and was unwilling to endanger any Matoran by opening a Rahi pen, even to let the Rahi kill him. He threw himself against a wall repeatedly, attempting to kill himself. Incidentally, nearby, inside a disguised pile of rubble, lived Sarhab. He heard the thumping, and, believing a Matoran to be in danger, perhaps fighting for their life against some escaped Rahi, he decided to blow his cover. He pulled back a section of his wall and peered out. Farther down the passageway, he could see a Matoran limping away. He followed at a distance, realizing that this was a Shadow Matoran, and not only a Shadow Matoran, but his friend Miivouh. Miivouh remembered that the Toa Suva in the Great Temple had a cache of weapons, and decided to go there. He found an old, seemingly empty Toa Stone on a relic table. He was going to use it to open the Suva. After slinking through the Metru Nui streets, trying to stay hidden, he finally arrived at the Great Temple. As a last resort, he put on the mask given to him by Sarhab. If it was so special that Sarhab had to leave it behind so that the Makuta couldn’t get at it, maybe it could help him. Of course he couldn’t activate it, because he was a Matoran. Luckily, Sarhab knew that in fact, the mask might actually be able to save him. While Miivouh was disracted, he grabbed the Toa Stone and let it have just a miniscule fraction of his Toa Power. Not enough to turn him into a Turaga, and definitely not enough to turn a Matoran into a Toa, but just what was needed. This is because, millennia ago, a Toa had, in fact, filled up the Stone, but over time the Toa Power had gone dormant. The Power Sarhab had given it had been just enough to activate the Power again. Miivouh never noticed, as he placed the Toa Stone in the Toa Suva, that now the Stone was glowing much stronger. As the Suva opened, and he grabbed a Double-Bladed Barbed Broadsword, a tendril of Toa Power shot from the Suva, transforming him into a Toa of Shadow. Then the power of the Kanohi Aachon, Great Mask of Defense, activated. It allowed Miivouh to block out all of the evil thoughts that he had been anticipating. Miivouh then had access to all of the powers of Shadow, like Shadow Hand and Blasts of Shadow, but none of the mental effects. Mental Powers, like inspiring fear, were affected though, now he could inspire trust. Without Katalyre in the mask, though, it would soon burn out and Miivouh would become evil. Sarhab blocked the exits, and then quickly explained what had happened, and what would happen, to Miivouh. They headed back to the forge. As a Toa of Iron, Sarhab could use his elemental powers to create any metal. This allowed him to create Katalyre without going through the complex process of forging it from scratch. This had allowed him to stabilize the theoretical masks, including the Nuuk he wore. He forged a new Aachon for Miivouh, this time, one that would not burn out. Toa Reign of Shadows When Makuta Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Great Spirit Robot, Sarhab and Miivouh left Metru Nui using the secret tunnel through the Great Barrier in Sarhab’s rooms. They made their way to the Northern Continent. Recently, the Toa Odutuk had encountered a group of Rahkshi, which destroyed all except Odutuk. During the battle, He had taken a blow to the head, and forgot all of the events during and immediately before the battle with the Rahkshi. The Matron in a nearby village suspected him of betraying his team. Odutuk was frightened by the possibility that he could have betrayed his team and forgotten, but it seemed credible, since he had been left alive. He soon met Sarhab and Miivouh, and, though wary of Miivouh at first, stayed with them on their travels. They soon encountered a Toa of Lightning named Macabe. She had once given Odutuk and his friends Toa Stones, this is how they became Toa. She had been cast out of her village for turning from a Turaga back to a Toa. She tried to help Matoran, but was regarded as an abomination. When she met Sarhab, Miivouh, and Odutuk, she had with her a Toa of Gravity named Temegi, who had been exiled from his village immediately after becoming a Toa, because he accidentally destroyed the village's crops. The five Toa, Sarhab, Miivouh, Odutuk, Macabe, and Temegi, wandered for weeks. To be continued... Traits and Personality Miivouh had, before his transformation, a selfless and kind heart, and was brave as well. He had a natural mental strength that allowed him to resist the mental manifestations of Shadow. After he became a Toa, and the Shadow became to strong to fight, his natural emotional state would have been angry, violent, sadistic, and belligerent. Instead, the Mask of Defense, which allows the wearer to control their state of mind, allowed him to block that out. It is still a testament to his mental strength though, that he can keep his mask running continuously and still have the capacity for conversation, and even battle. Powers and Equipment Miivouh carries a Double-Bladed Barbed Broadsword, similar to the Barbed-Broadsword carried by Toa Tuyet, but with a top and bottom blade. It can be used to focus blasts of Shadow or simply in melee combat. His Shadow powers are similar to, but weaker than, those of a Makuta, including abilities like creating Shadow hands and Shadow nova blasts. He has access to mental powers, but his changed mental state affects his mental powers as well. Instead of causing anger or fear, he can now affect trust and understanding, and can sense moral light in others. His mask also allows him to block mentally influencing powers and, as one it is one of the 6 Masks of Sarhab, when used in unison with the others, has the ability to access the powers of the other masks. Category:Characters Category:User:Lalajujunini Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Shadow Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Matoran